1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage hinge assembly for a liquid crystal display (LCD), and especially a device for connecting a monitor and a base of an LCD so a user can rotate the monitor relative to the base easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display comprises a monitor, a conventional multi-stage hinge assembly and a base. The monitor is mounted pivotally on the base by the hinge. To carry and store the liquid crystal display easily, the conventional multi-stage hinge assembly has a first hinge, a second hinge, a connecting shaft and a connecting board. The first hinge has a mounting board attached to the monitor of the liquid crystal display. The second hinge connects to the first hinge and has a mounting board and a spring. The mounting board of the second hinge is attached to the base of the liquid crystal display. The spring connects to the mounting board of the second hinge and has two ends. The connecting shaft is mounted between the first hinge and the second hinge. The connecting board connects to one of the ends of the spring.
However, the weight of the monitor is quite heavy and the force that provided by the spring can not make the monitor raise vertically to return to the original position, and users need to push the monitor returning vertically to the base. In addition, the second hinge is pivoted to allow the monitor to be parallel with the base but the spring forces the monitor to be perpendicular to the base. Therefore, users need to add an additional fastening device to fasten the monitor parallel to the base for resisting the force of the spring.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-stage hinge assembly that can turn a monitor relative to a base of a liquid crystal display easily and conveniently to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.